Where boredom leads
by wickedlady 101
Summary: Karou's boredom with their brotherly love act forces the twins to examine their relationship. YAOI, TWINCEST, LEMONY GOODNESS.


Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club

Pairings: Hikaru and Kaoru

Warnings: **Twincest** Smut **Twincest** smut

Disclaimer: I don't own **Ouran.**

Where boredom leads: Chapter 1.

Hikaru looks up from the manga he is reading as Kaoru saunters into the room. Turning a lovely shade of red, he slips 'Only The Ring Finger Knows' behind his back and looks up at Karou expectantly as the other sighs loudly. As Karou walks across the room and flops himself down onto the bed next to his twin, Hikaru casually knocks the Manga off of the bed, and out of Karou's line of sight. He breathes a sigh of relief when it drops onto the floor and Karou doesn't even flinch, even when his guilty pleasure ahem the delicious Yaoi lands with a loud crash.

Kaoru is too busy playing with the edge of the blanket thrown casually across their bed. He sighs again, louder then before. Hikaru taking the offered bait looks at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Karou drops his head onto Hikaru's shoulder and sighs yet for a third time, Hikaru frowns, and looks down at him just a little annoyed, after all he was getting to the good part of the manga.

"Hikaru, I am just so bored." Karou sits up and faces his twin.

Hikaru's frown is replaced with a malicious grin. "Well, what should we do to fix your problem?" He pauses and looks at Kaoru with raised eyebrows, "So what do you think do you feel a good prank coming along? How about we tease milord a bit. Ah we could tell him that Harhui..."

Karou coughs re-capturing Hikaru's attention, "That's not what I meant."

Hikaru stares at Karou in shock, "Since when hasn't a good prank, especially one on Tono not cured the worse case of boredom?"

"Well you see this isn't ordinary boredom. The truth is I am just so bored with.."

"That's why a prank on Milord is perfect...we should do something really mean, really get him going.. hmm I wonder if Kyouya has any ideas," Hikaru excitedly exclaims as he reaches towards the cell phone sitting on top of the dresser right next to their bed. "Oh this is going to be good Karou, oh so good."

" ...with our brotherly love act."

"Or maybe we could some how con Haruhi not to go to the host club tomorrow and tell Tono that she has been kidnapped. No wait. we WHAT? What did you just say?"

Karou turns from the hurt resonating in Hikaru's eyes and looks down at the floor desperate to escape the pain radiating off of his twin.

"Why?" Hikaru asks quietly. He stares at Karou in shock, as his brother tries his best to compose himself, all the while blinking back tears that he desperately doesn't want Karou to see.

"Well it's just that it's the same thing day after day. I mean I don't even think the girls are buying it anymore." He turns back to Hikaru and frowns at the tears claim victory and slide from his twins eyes. He reaches out with a shaking hand and gently brushes them away. "You know last week, one of them had the nerve to ask if we, we were really together in that way! Come on, you must have heard the rumors, I mean they are floating all around the school, and what's more our dentine's are down both Tamaki and Kyouya are upset, and well I am just plain bored!"

Hikaru shudders, he bites down on his lip as a river of torrent emotions leak from his red eyes, "But. but how could you.. I mean what does..." but he can't finish, and turning from Karou he sinks into a fetal position sobbing.

Kaoru's eyes go wide, "You stupid idiot, I didn't mean it like that." He scoots next to Hikaru and folds his still crying twin into his arms. "I just think that maybe we should. I don't know do something different."

Hikaru pulls out of Karou's embrace, and wipes at the lingering wetness. A small smile dares to grace his lips. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Karou starts to blush, bends down, retrieves 'Only The Ring Finger Knows, and throws the manga onto an equally blushing Hikaru's lap. "Well that's usually your department."

Hikaru picks up the manga, lowering his gaze from Kaoru's smugness. "I can explain," he says rubbing his thumb along the spine of the Manga.

Karou shrugs his shoulders, "Like I didn't know you read Yaoi, so what?" He smirks and leans closer to his twin, "So do you read the really smutty stuff?" He brings his mouth an inch from his brother's lovely red ear, and whispers, "Wasn't that DVD you were trying to hide from me last week, 'Sensitive Porngraph?"

Hikaru's entire face goes red as a tomato, and it's so amusing that Karou can't help but laugh.

"How do you even know what 'Sensitive Porngraph' is my innocent Karou?" He cups his brother's face in his hands and gently pulls it closer to his, He then leans in closer until his own lips are a mere inch from Kaoru's. "Or is it that you are really naughty? Should we test that theory?"

Karou let's out a lovely, "H..i..k..a..ru," before turning shyly away from his brother. Hikaru laughs and let's him go.

"See, what's so boring about that."

Karou looks at him flustered, "stop making fun of me," he hisses.

Hikaru reaches out and pulls the shaking Kaoru into his arms. "I wasn't, honest."

Karou nods looking deep into his twin's eyes, "Well do you have any ideas?" He looks away but Hikaru's eyes track him, pinning him in their analytical gaze. "I mean let's think of this as the ultimate prank," he add's quickly, praying that Hikaru cannot feel the pounding of his heart.

Hikaru responds by opening the manga, flipping through the pages until he comes to the page he was looking for, and then non-chantly, like it was the most natural thing in the world dropped the opened book into Karou's lap. "We could always do that!"

Karou picks up the Manga and gazes down at it, he blinks one, twice, three times before turning his wide golden eyes onto his brother's equally golden orbs. "But... but isn't that too much?"

Hikaru smirks, "What's wrong Karou after all it's nothing but a little kiss and I kiss you all the time." And as if to prove his point, he picks up his brother's hand and brings it to his mouth, then gently kisses it once before allowing Kaoru to reclaim it. Then places an equally gentle kiss on Karou's forehead. "Besides it would be far from boring.."

"But. But..."

Hikaru pulls away from his twin, and places a single index finger on Karou's soft lips. "I admit that their is one problem with my little plan, and that's the fact that well... I think the girls might see through our obvious lack of practice." He looks over at Karou loving the way he is making his twin squirm. "After all if we do it, we should make it look really good, like we are well rehearsed so.." He leans back into Karou, once again his lips are mere inches away from his twin's, "I think we need to practice." and without waiting for a reply, he presses his own lips against the softness of his twin's. Then Karou's arms wrap around him tightly, pulling him closer, as he deepens the kiss, and Hikaru feels like he is falling, falling into temptation that neither one of them can escape.

All to soon Karou is pulling away, and then he is mumbling something about never letting that happen again. But then Hikaru is folding him back into his arms, and then he is pressing those forbidden but all to sweet tasting lips against Karou's.


End file.
